


Esperanza perdida

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Kain había sido mi todo, la única razón por la que nuevamente me había levantado y hecho a un lado mi dolor. Confiaba plenamente en que lo tendría a mi lado si continuaba esforzándome. Pero no fue así. Ese no era Kain. Kain jamás regresaría.





	Esperanza perdida

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction, Wattpad y Full Metal Alchemist Amino.

**Esperanza perdida**

 

Revivieron. Las pequeñas aves muertas que cubrían los escombros de nuestra iglesia, ¡acaban de regresar a la vida!

Contemplo a los pájaros mientras comienzan a elevarse en el aire e iniciar poco después su vuelo hacia el ocaso. Los gritos de asombro del pueblo llegan hasta mis oídos y realmente quiero creer que esto es cierto como todos ellos hacen, que es una muestra verdadera de los poderes de nuestro dios Sol Leto.

¿Acaso esto sí es un milagro?

La gente se reúne en torno al padre Cornello, rodeándolo y aclamando por su atención. La felicidad y el alivio les inundan al mismo tiempo que buscan consuelo en sus palabras, creyendo en cada una de ellas y refugiándose en sus sabios consejos sobre fe y redención para no volver a caer en los engaños del diablo.

Pero yo no puedo.

¿Es éste el verdadero Cornello?

Sinceramente no lo sé y creo que esta duda jamás me llegará a abandonar. Los sucesos ocurridos en estos dos últimos días han sido como un vaivén cíclico de subidas y bajadas emocionales para mí, demasiados para que yo sola pueda hacerles frente a corto plazo. Y temo saber que viviré por siempre en la eterna desconfianza.

¿Y ahora qué?

No lo sé. Ya no sé en qué puedo creer ni en quién puedo confiar. Mi vida carece de significado y no tengo ninguna idea de cómo continuar. No tengo las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar el mañana.

Kain había sido mi todo, la única razón por la que nuevamente me había levantado y hecho a un lado mi dolor. Confiaba plenamente en que lo tendría a mi lado si continuaba esforzándome, cumpliendo con cada mandato impuesto por nuestro Dios. Realmente creía que Leto me lo traería de vuelta y que seríamos felices otra vez.

Pero no fue así.  _Ese_  no era Kain.

Kain jamás regresaría.

Así que me marcho de allí, incapaz de permanecer ni un segundo más. Corriendo por las calles de Lior, evadiendo a cualquier persona en mi camino, tropezando con mis propios pies por las lágrimas que enturbian mi visión y que caen como cascadas por mis mejillas. El dolor que comprime mi pecho acorta con cada paso mi respiración, mas persisto en mi huida.

Lo único que deseo es llegar hasta mi casa y ocultarme del mundo bajo la seguridad de mis mantas para poder llorar con gusto todo mi pesar.

Lamentarme hasta que las lágrimas se sequen y el sueño venza a mi conciencia por mis esperanzas perdidas.

 

* * *

 

―¡Ah, Rose! Veo que ya has terminado tus compras.

―Así es ―confirmo al tendero, cansada pero feliz. La bolsa de víveres de hoy pesa más de lo habitual, así que la coloco por unos momentos sobre el mostrador a fin de descansar un poco los brazos antes de volver a retomar mi camino―. Últimamente hemos tenido muchos viajeros hospedándose en la iglesia.

―Lior comienza a hacerse famosa. Toma. ―Y comienza a servir un gran vaso de limonada fresca mientras me hace un gesto para que me siente―. Va por la casa, Rose. Te ves exhausta.

Acepto muy agradecida la oferta y suspiro con regocijo ante el primer sorbo que apacigua mi creciente sed. No había reparado hasta ahora de lo acalorada y cansada que estaba.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que ha habido alguien sentado todo este tiempo a mi derecha, observándome en silencio. Una desconocida mujer, cubierta de la cabeza a los pies por un manto negro que apenas si deja ver el brillo de sus ojos rojos.

Un escalofrío recorre toda mi espina mientras siento la imperiosa necesidad de echar a correr lo más lejos que pueda de su presencia.

Es entonces cuando ella me sonríe antes de incorporarse de su asiento y arrojar algunas monedas como pago por su comida sin tocar. Algunos mechones de cabello negro se muestran a través su largo abrigo.

―Él te está esperando ―me susurra con voz clara y maliciosa, dándome la espalda.

La mujer desaparece y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encuentro frente a la iglesia. Las puertas están abiertas de par en par, mas no me atrevo a entrar.

Nuevamente me asalta esa sensación de temor que desesperadamente me pide escapar.

Pero luego Kain surge tras las sombras y la conmoción por verlo allí después de tanto tiempo nubla cualquier juicio negativo que haya tenido hasta ahora. Incrédula, me lanzo hacia sus brazos y lo estrujo con todas mi fuerzas, llorando sobre su hombro mientras ininteligibles palabras de asombro y gratitud escapan de mis labios.

―Está bien, Rose. Ya estoy aquí ―me consuela―. Jamás volveré a dejarte sola.

―¿Co-cómo? ¿Cómo lo has…?

―Fue un milagro.

La sonrisa que me regala es tan hermosa que no puedo evitar corresponderle y sintiendo como ya nada más importa en realidad excepto el tenerlo aquí, conmigo entre sus brazos. Jamás me había sentido más feliz en mi vida.

―¡Rose!

El grito viene desde mi espalda y me encuentro con los hermanos Elric al voltear hacia ellos.

―¡Es una farsa! ―grita Edward. Golpea sus palmas juntas y, tras una intensa luz azulada que ciega la vista, aparece una lanza en sus manos con la que amenaza atacar a mi novio.

―¡No!

―Por favor, Rose, ven con nosotros ―tercia Al, interponiéndose en mi camino a fin de alejarme de la pelea―. Sólo queremos ayudarte.

Y aunque sé que son sinceros en cuanto a sus intenciones, que solamente se encuentran preocupados por mi bienestar, lucho contra ellos. Nunca antes había sentido tal deseo por hacerle daño a alguien, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Esos dos no tenían ningún derecho a interferir con mi felicidad!

Así que me abro paso entre ellos, dando empujones y golpes antes de detenerme frente a Kain. Seguidamente extiendo mis brazos hacia los lados y con firmeza me planto allí, desafiándolos con la mirada a que alguno intente pasar sobre mí. Esta vez lucharía.

Ambos me observar en silencio, enfadados, pero no muestran indicios de querer pelear conmigo. Por el contrario, parece como si hubiesen hallado un nuevo enemigo al que poder enfrentarse.

―Buen trabajo, Rose. Has traído a los infieles hasta mí y ahora podemos proceder con su castigo. ―La voz del padre Cornello me paraliza en mi lugar, por lo que sólo puedo ver a los Elric tensarse y vacilar sobre si acercarse o no. Alphonse pronuncia mi nombre pero su hermano lo detiene antes de darme una mirada cargada de pena.

―Ya es tarde para ella.

La pesadez envuelve mi cuerpo tras esas cinco palabras como si se tratara de una mano invisible sosteniéndome allí, apretándome cada vez más fuerte. Mis músculos se quejan por la rigidez impuesta y exhalo un lamento ahogado a medida que el dolor comienza a extenderse por mi piel.

La sensación se intensifica y debo batallar contra mis labios traicioneros. No pediré piedad.

―Ro… Se.

La voz de Kain me otorga las fuerzas suficientes para voltear mi rostro hacia él porque, si he de morir aquí, justo ahora, prefiero hacerlo con su imagen grabada en mis ojos hasta que el último de mis alientos me abandone.

Sin embargo, él no está allí. En su lugar, es una horrible ave humana la que se encuentra repitiendo mi nombre con la voz de mi novio.

―Ro-se. Rose. ¡Rose!

El monstruo grazna con ferocidad antes de batir sus alas, haciendo que muchas de sus plumas blancas se desprendan, y se lanza sobre mí.

 

* * *

 

El grito con el que despierto prosigue retumbando en mis oídos hasta que me doy cuenta de que soy yo quien lo causa y me detengo. El aire me falta y la oscuridad me impide ver, mas pronto comienzo a reconocer las siluetas familiares que componen mi habitación.

―Una pesadilla ―farfullo, encogiéndome con desdicha ante el tono agudo de mi propia voz―. Sólo fue una pesadilla, Rose. Todo… Todo está bien ―insisto.

Decido levantarme e ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, pero mis piernas fallan en cuanto toco el suelo y caigo lastimeramente de rodillas. Todo mi ser se encuentra temblando y me entrego al llanto una vez más.

_Levántate y camina. Tienes piernas para hacerlo._

Te equivocas, intento decir entre gimoteos ahogados a esa maldita voz resonando en mi cabeza. Porque, realmente, ¿qué caso tenía seguir viviendo?

Sin Kain a mi lado, carezco de propósito en esta vida.

―Ya no tengo nada.


End file.
